Love Game
by colej67
Summary: Italy knows all about his lover's kinky side and isn't afraid to show it. It's all a part of their love for each other. Italy/Germany smut, with some S&M themes.


Germany sighs as he sinks a little lower into the cream colored couch. Italy has to adjust with him, moving his head a little further up on Germany's lap. Italy lazily nuzzles into Germany's thigh and he cannot help but realize how close his little Italian lover is to his crotch.

To take his mind off such things, Germany picks up the book on the coffee table and begins to read. It holds no interest to him as anything but a diversion. But as if on its own, Ludwig's right hand begins to comb through Feli's soft auburn hair. It is the Italian's turn to let out a contented sigh, as he strains to feel more of Germany's touch.

Germany enjoys the feel of his lover's head in his lap, the weight of his body pressing there. There is something so easy in their relationship now, so smooth. Once he finally got over the embarrassment and his shyness over touch, Ludwig had discovered the true joy that could be gotten from such things. Taking his lover in his arms after a long day at work or showering with him, lathering up that beautiful tanned body, ah, how much he loves it all. And to think of how long he has denied himself such pleasures.

Not to say that what he loves about Feliciano was purely physical. Oh no, there is much more about his beautiful lover that he adores. The way that Feli always finds a reason to smile, even when the world is at its lowest, or how he cares so deeply about everyone he knows, even those who have hurt him. Almost everything about Feliciano is so full of life, so loving, that he has to battle with feelings of inadequacy around his lover. How could someone like him, someone so hard and cold ever capture the heart of someone so pure and loving?

He grits his teeth and tries to make those feelings fade. Why should he worry? Italy is so content just laying his head in his lap that he's practically purring. And the way that Italy smiles at him is still alarmingly bright. It is a much different smile than everyone else gets, it is one of a deeper love than he shows anyone else. Germany sees nothing to give him any reason to worry. And yet, no matter how hard he tries, he still worries.

Germany decides to forget these feelings, for the moment. He has earned a reprieve from worry tonight. His work is done and he is with the love of his life, so he should be thinking of nothing else besides this moment.

Sensing his lover's unease, Italy begins rubbing his thigh. It is a rather innocent gesture, at first. But then the sneaky little Italian decides to go a little further. He slowly moves his hand until it is between Ludwig's legs. Then, apparently realizing that Germany wouldn't get it, Italy moves his head even further on his lover's lap, until his nose is pressing against Ludwig's organ.

"Italy, what do you think you're doing?" Germany asked, smiling slightly.

Italy looked up at his lover with feigned innocence, "Nothing. You're just so tense. I'm just trying to help."

"That's all you're trying to do?"

"Yup. What do you think I'm doing?" Italy gives him his best puppy dog expression and resumed his petting.

_Ah, so that's his game. He wants to play innocent and teasing. Well, if that's what he wants._ Germany thinks. He puts his book down on the table. This time he means business. He resumes petting his lover. But this time it's a bit different. Before he had been paying special attention, so as not to accidentally touch Feliciano's sensitive curl, but no longer. Making sure it seems like an accident, Germany barely brushes the curl with the back of his hand.

Italy stiffens in his lap immediately. He squirms around a bit and looks up at his lover. When he sees the barely concealed smirk on his lips, Feliciano smiles in return. He then nuzzles his face into his lover's lap, all the while groping Ludwig's upper thigh.

Germany almost jumps off of the couch. He wasn't expecting that. But he cannot lose this game to Italy. He must not be the one to break all composure, to beg his lover to join him in the bedroom. For this is the game and to no longer feign innocence is to lose.

So, fully aware of what he is doing, Germany grabs the erogenous curl along the root and very slowly runs it through his fingers. Italy is visibly fidgeting now. He presses his legs together to hide his growing hard on. He is also making the most delectable noises, moans and half whimpers that he tries to hold back.

"That's cheating Germany!" Italy says with a pout.

Ludwig's chest rumbles with his laughter. "It's no worse than what you were doing."

"Yes it is! You know that's my weak point!"

Germany leans down until he is looking his lover right in the eye. "As if you weren't using my own weak point against me."

Germany then lifts his lovers chin with two fingers so he can bend down and kiss him. It starts out slow and sweet, with Germany barely licking Italy's lips, asking for entrance. But then it quickly gets rougher. Italy reaches up and grabs a handful of Germany's hair, holding him in place. Italy opens his mouth with a sigh but when Germany starts to map out his mouth, Italy bites Germany's lower lip, hard. Germany moans loudly, somewhat for Italy's benefit. He must let Italy know that it's ok. That this pain brings him more pleasure than he'll ever know.

He can feel Italy smiling against his lips, and Germany smiles in return. Then Italy grabs a hold of Germany's bottom lip with his teeth and pulls. He is surprised that he isn't bleeding. He wishes that he was bleeding. Because then Italy could lick it off with a smile. Ludwig lets out a groan, this one completely natural.

When Germany tries to go in for another kiss, Italy pulls him back by his hair. Germany can feel his lover's nails digging into the soft flesh of his scalp. At this he throws his head back and moans.

"Wow, Germany gets really loud when I hurt him huh?"

"You…you already know…the effect such things have on me," Germany says, blushing.

"It just surprises me sometimes. My big strong Germany moaning like a whore, begging to be hurt."

Germany looks down at his lover. _Where did that come from?_ But he sees the uncertainty in Italy's eyes, the hope for praise. It's almost as if he's asking, _Did I say that right?_

He smiles and leans down to nuzzle against Feliciano's neck, in an act of supplication. Italy grabs his hair again and pulls him away. Then he adjusts himself, so he is no longer laying in Germany's lap, but straddling him. Italy runs his hands through Germany's hair, scrubbing at the scalp gently.

Germany grabs him by the waist, pulling him closer. He leans in and kisses and licks up and down his lover's neck. These are soft and slow kisses, just the way Italy likes them. As a reward, Italy grinds against Germany's erection.

"Mmm Italy"

"You like this?" Italy asks, before increasing his pace. Germany begins to grind with him, pulling him even closer. Germany buries his head in Feli's shoulder because it is the only thing preventing him from screaming his lover's name. Then, just as he is really enjoying it, Italy stops.

"Why did you stop?" Germany asks. His voice is deep with lust and it comes out as a growl. He is shocked when Italy doesn't flinch at his rough voice. Instead he beams at Ludwig with a smug grin.

"You don't really want to mess up your couch do you?"

"Tsk. I have more self control than that Italy. I would have stopped before it got that far."

"Are you sure about that? You were rutting up on me like a dog in heat." Italy's eyes shine at that, with a look of accomplishment. He has this down pat, how to be the kind of lover Ludwig wants, the kind he needs.

"I was nothing like that." Germany says coldly. But he can't help but become aroused at the humiliating image.

"Oh yeah?" Italy asks, once again becoming the picture of innocence.

Italy leans in and latches onto Germany's neck. Germany can't help but let his head roll back, allowing the Italian access. At first Feliciano sucks lightly but then he starts to nibble on the sensitive skin. Germany balls his hands into the fabric of his pants, trying to prevent himself from pulling his lover into his lap and just frotting it out on the couch. Then Italy finally gives Germany what he wants. He bites down on his neck, licking and biting so that there will definitely be a love bite there in the morning, for everyone to see. He keeps biting until there is blood, which he licks away with a swipe of his tongue.

Germany can take it no longer. He reaches out and begins to fuss with Italy's pants. Just as he is about to get them unzipped, Italy unlatches himself from Germany's neck and pulls his hand away.

"Told you. You just have no patience Germany! Always wanting to rush into things!" Italy giggles at this and then lightly smacks Germany in the leg. He then gets up and jumps out of reach of his lover's arms.

Germany quickly stands up but he makes no move forward. He fears that, if he does move, the Italian will run away and this will become a new game, with him as the pursuer, as the hunter. For some reason he doesn't want that tonight. He wants Italy to do the hunting, to take the lead.

Italy smiles and moves backward, toward the stairs. He starts to walk upstairs but before he gets out of sight he calls down, "Meet me in the bedroom Germany! You better not be wearing any clothes when you get up here."

Germany finally reaches the bedroom, for once not thinking about the mess awaiting him downstairs, this time of his clothes scattered in the living room. His throbbing erection and the thought of his needy Italian lover waiting for him helps to erase his worries.

When he walks into the room, he is greeted to the sight of his fully clothed lover, sitting on his bed. His eyes are immediately brought to the bulge in the man's pants. Italy looks up at him and smiles, and then let his eyes wander over Ludwig's naked form. He pays special attention to Ludwig's chest, biting his lip as his eyes ghost over his lover's toned physique. He eyes then follow his lover's happy trail to his cock. Italy bites his lip as a bit of pre come drips from it. Germany feels himself begin to blush at such scrutiny but makes no move to cover himself.

"I want to look at you some more Germany, turn around."

Germany does so, but not without the flush of embarrassment migrating from his cheeks all the way to his ears. Italy has always had such a fascination with his body, such a desire to look him over and burn every inch into memory. It is flattering, to be sure, but being so naked in front of anyone is pretty hard for him to get used to.

He hears Italy get up from the bed. But he knows that he isn't allowed to move, not until Italy tells him to. So he stands as still as he can, fighting with the voice in his head telling him to turn around, grab up his beautiful lover and throw him on the bed.

Germany can feel Feliciano's eyes on his body, looking over every inch of muscle. Then his lover's hands are on his arms, rubbing and squeezing the muscles there. Feliciano moves his hands to his lover's chest, where he strokes Germany's abs reverently. Then he moves up and cups his pectorals, letting his thumbs swipe against Germany's nipples. He then pinches them, rough enough to be painful. Ludwig cannot help but groan at that.

Italy's hands then travel up to Germany's neck and then around and down to his shoulders. He sweeps his hands along his lover's broad shoulders, squeezing them a bit. Germany clenches his hands into fists. This damned teasing will be the end of him. Italy lets his hands drift to his lover's back. These touches are feather light, just enough to be teasing. He drags his fingers down Germany's back, his nails leaving goose bumps, until he gets to Germany's tail bone. Italy then reaches out and, without fan fare, grabs his lover's ass. It is light at first and then turns into full out groping.

Germany lets out a gasp of surprise at that and subconsciously moves away from Feli's wandering hands. But he knows that he cannot say anything, this is Italy's game. Italy stands up on his tip toes so that he can whisper into Germany's ear, "Go lay face down on the bed."

Ludwig has never been one to not follow an order, so he does just that. It is an odd feeling, laying himself out for all to see. But, knowing that it is only Italy does make his stomach flutter in anticipation. He hears the flutter of clothes hitting the ground which makes this heighten. His skin is tingling and his cock is throbbing. He lets out a loud dirty moan as incentive for the Italian to get it over with and make love to him already.

Finally the bed squeaks as Italy sits beside Germany. He lightly strokes his lover's back, as if they've got all the time in the world, as if they both aren't painfully hard. Feli is humming contentedly to himself as he does so. After all, there is nothing he loves more than being able to study Germany's body without being scolded.

"Hey Germany?"

"What?"

"I want to make love to you but…"

Germany turns toward the sound of the Italian's voice, "But what?"

"But I don't know if you're gonna like it."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Italy whispers in his ear, "I'm going to be really mean tonight and I don't think you can take it."

Germany laughs at this. As if there is anything that Italy could do to him that would be too much. "I can take it."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Positive. Now get going or I'll jerk off in the bathroom and you'll have to get rid of your little problem all by yourself."

Italy smacks him in the arm for that. It's a pretty hearty slap too. Germany flinches back but with one look at his lover, he can tell that Italy had no violent motives for it. He was just trying to show Germany who the dominant one was tonight.

"Ok, if that's what you want, Luddi," And then Italy grabs Germany's hair and pulls him up. Italy spreads his legs and unceremoniously presses his lovers face into his lap.

"Suck me." Italy says, leaving no place for argument.

Germany moans as he is forced into his lover's lap. He sweeps his tongue along the head and then sucks it gently into his mouth, while reaching between his own legs to stroke his hard member. He gently takes more of his lover down his throat, still sucking, while palming himself.

He pulls back so that he is sucking at the head again. He circles it with his tongue and then licks the slit to the base and then back to the top. Ludwig feels his lover's hands in his hair and he thinks that it is Italy egging him on, until those same hands push him back down.

"I said suck me" Italy practically growls, before forcing his lover to take him down his throat.

Germany tries to take in a little at a time, but his lover won't have that. Instead he is forced to feel Italy's cock fill his mouth at a rapid pace. The pre fluids fill his mouth until he thinks he is going to choke. He tries to pull away but Italy is insistent. Finally he feels his lover's cock at the back of his throat. He looks up at Italy, who quirks up an eyebrow as if to say, 'well get on with it'. Germany then swallows as much of his lover as he can, reminding himself over and over again to breathe.

All he can see is Italy's body above him, all he can smell is the musky sent of sex and bodily fluids and all he tastes is his lover. He is so overwhelmed, so taken in by Feli that Germany can't help but moan. The vibration causes his lover to gasp. "Yes, yes Germany more!"

Italy then pulls his lover off of his cock, allowing him to get a minute of air. As Germany gasps and strains, Italy eyes begin to well up with tears. Germany wipes them away and allows a minute of silence, for Italy to calm down.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm being too mean. Wah! I'm an awful lover!"

"It…it's fine Italy. I…I like this quite a bit. You didn't hurt me." Ludwig pets his lover's hair for a bit and kisses him on the forehead. "I can take much more than that, you know. It's alright, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Italy asks, wiping at his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Germany spreads his lover's legs a little wider, to make it easier. He bends down so that his mouth is on his lover's red pulsing member, but he looks up to see if Italy wants to continue. Italy smiles and puts his hands back into Ludwig's hair. He then forces his lover to take his dripping cock back down his throat.

It becomes apparent soon enough that Italy doesn't really want Germany to suck him. What he wants is to fuck his lover's throat. So he does just that. Italy pushes Germany's mouth as far as it will go and thrusts into its wet heat. And just as Germany has it swallowed, Italy quickly pulls Germany's head back and repeats the process. It is all Germany can to do not choke. His eyes well with tears at his lover's musky sent and he quickly learns not to fight it off. He must let himself go, become his lover's plaything, if he is to get through this.

Finally Italy pulls him off and lets Germany get some air. He wipes at his mouth and tries to breathe. His throat finally recovers from the intrusion.

"On your belly Captain! And no touching yourself this time!"

Germany complies. Italy quickly grabs his hips and lifts them in the air, putting his ass on display. Germany shivers, as he realizes the kind of show he's putting on for his lover. He moans loudly, because if he's to play the whore tonight, he's going to make it good.

Italy playfully spanks him for this, and Germany is sure that it leaves a bright red mark right across his ass. He shouldn't be as pleased about this as he is. He feels Italy's tongue against him and figures that Italy is licking the mark he has just made. He moans loudly, so his lover knows that he has nothing to be worried about.

Sensing his lover's pleasure, Italy spanks him again, this time much harder. Germany moves away from him involuntary and buries his head in the pillows, trying not to scream his lover's name. Italy grabs Germany's hair and uses it to pull his head back. "I want to hear you Germany."

"Oh…Oh Italy." Germany moans.

"Much better. That's what I like to hear Captain!"

Germany is shocked when he feels Italy spreading his cheeks apart. He blushes in shame at this display. He is further stunned when he feels his lover's tongue circling around his hole. _Is…is Italy really going to do that? It's just so dirty. _

Apparently so, for the next thing Germany feels is Italy's tongue penetrating him, going past the rings of muscle and inside him. He is torn from ordering Italy to stop and pressing back against that warm muscle. Instead he does neither. He stays in place and grasps the bed sheet under him into his fists.

Italy uses his tongue to thrust into Germany and he is merciless. He thrusts it in as far as it will go, pulls it out quick and then thrusts into his lover again. Ludwig cannot help but to push back onto his lover's face, so that he is pushing back as Feli is pushing forward. He wants to feel as much of his lover's tongue inside him as possible, because that wet hot muscle makes his stomach feel warm and his cock positively soak the sheets with pre come.

"Mein Gott Italy! Oh right there _right there!_" Germany practically screams, as Italy teases that sensitive ring of muscle. Italy thrusts hard inside him. Just a little more and he'll come. "Just a little more, just a little more" he whispers to himself.

This is apparently still loud enough for Italy to hear him, because he pulls out of his lover. Germany turns around to give Feliciano a dirty look. "Why did you stop?" He growls.

"I didn't want you to come yet, silly. I want you to come from me being inside you. That was just to prepare you."

Germany shivers. Does this mean that Italy is going to take him dry tonight? He licks his lips at the thought. It would be so wonderfully painful. How would it feel, the friction, the sudden unaided intrusion or to feel himself being stretched all at once by his lover's cock? He subconsciously grinds his ass against his lover. Italy grabs his hips and grinds against him for a bit and then moves away, to the bedside drawer. He opens it and removes the lubrication. And with that, Germany's little fantasy melts away.

Feliciano then gets behind him again. He doesn't even realize that his lover has applied the lubricant on his fingers until he feels two cold fingers shoved inside his opening. Germany howls at the intrusion. He isn't even given time to adjust before they are forced past the rings of muscle. He claws at the bed sheets and bites down on the pillow, trying to force the pained scream to stay in his throat.

Italy pulls his fingers out and then shoves them in again, harder this time. He then scissors them, stretching the muscle there. As Germany stretches and tears he finally does scream but it is a scream filled with lust. He screams out for Feliciano, to let him know just how his actions are affecting him. And, without further ado, Italy adds another finger.

These fingers are rough. They hold none of Italy's caring or loving, but all of his lust and control at the moment. Italy moans as Germany practically fucks himself on these cruel fingers. the image of his wanton lover being too much for him, he pulls his fingers out and places something much bigger at his lover's entrance.

"Are you ready Luddy?" Italy asks, with a hint of worry in his voice. Doing such things to Germany must be hard on him at times. He is too faint at heart to be too cruel, too uncaring. So he takes the time to check with his lover, to make sure everything's alright.

"Please…please Feli, I'm ready."

Italy grabs onto Germany's hips and slowly pushes in. Germany feels his breath being taken away at the intrusion. The white hot pain makes him groan aloud but he knows to wait, and take a breath, because the pain of it, this pain without pleasure, won't last for long.

Behind him, Germany can hear Feliciano gasp. It is a restrained sound and Germany can tell that his lover is having a hard time holding back, that he just wants to push into his tight heat. So he pushes against his lover and moans, hoping he'll take the hint. He does.

Italy slowly pulls out of Luddi until just the tip of his cock is inside him and then pushes back in with all the force he can muster. Germany screams as he feels himself being filled rapidly. The feeling of Italy's cock twitching inside him feels so good. So is the force with which his lover fucks him. He grabs at Germany's hips and digs his nails into his lover's skin. He holds on with a force sure to leave bruises and pushes inside him so hard, so wonderfully painful.

Italy moans and purrs with each thrust, his voice deepens with sexual desire. These sounds drive his lover crazy. To think that Germany could get Italy to make these sounds, could get him to growl with such dominance, it makes Ludwig weak in the knees. For his part, Ludwig tries to control the noises coming out of his mouth, to keep a semblance of composure but the pleasure he gets at such rough treatment prevents him. So Germany moans and gasps and screams.

Soon Germany gets used to the rhythm his lover is setting up. He meets Italy's every thrust, pushing back onto his cock, wanting to take all of his lover inside his body. Italy pushes so deep inside him that their balls are touching, so deep that he feels completely full and the pleasure is so great that he forgets that his lover hasn't even touched his own cock yet. In fact, Italy hasn't touched any of him yet, nor kissed him. It is not like Italy to neglect his lover so, for Feliciano prides himself in his sexual abilities.

But he is above begging, above pleading for Italy to stop being a selfish bastard and help him out, because he remembers that he has been ordered not to jack himself off. So he waits, thrusting against his lover and when Italy finally reaches around and grabs his cock, he lets out a sigh of relief.

His lover's hands on his soaking wet cock feel great, but Ludwig is still missing something. He needs proof of the Italian's love for him. He aches for the butterfly kisses that Feliciano is so fond of. So throwing all pride to the wind Ludwig begs, "Please kiss me Italy."

Italy practically squeals in delight at this and leans over his lover's broad back to kiss his neck, his shoulders, and every inch of him that he can reach. Sadly, Italy is a tad too short to reach his lover's lips, so he removes one of the hands dug into Ludwig's hip and uses that to stroke his lips lightly. Ludwig turns into the touch, his eyes shining with unspoken emotion.

Italy strokes his cock furiously, in time with his own thrusts. Germany feels his stomach tighten, feels like he could come at any second but for some reason he cannot. There is something preventing him from the wonderful feeling of release. He tries thrusting against his lover harder and faster but still orgasm eludes him.

Italy seems to notice this. His thrusts take on a different quality, as if he is searching for something. Germany knows that his lover is trying to find that spot inside him. With one well placed thrust, he does. When Germany groans loudly, Italy knows he's found the spot. He aims for it again and again, harassing his lover's prostate. He throws his head back in pleasure as Germany screams his name. With his own orgasm fast approaching, Italy does one other thing he knows will help Germany reach his own climax. He leans down and bites his lover's shoulder. Germany feels his lover's teeth latching onto his shoulder and the white hot pain sends pleasure directly to his groin. He bucks and thrusts against his lovers cock as he comes, screaming "Italy" as he does so.

As Germany is releasing his seed all over the bed sheets and his hand, Italy seeks his own climax. His thrusts become erratic and his breath shaky as he chases his own pleasure. He releases his lover's cock and uses his hands to hold Germany's hips as he thrusts into his lover faster than he had previously.

Coming out of his post orgasmic daze, the erratic pounding from his little Italian begins to hurt more than it had. Germany holds on to the bed and buries his head into the sheets, waits for his lover to finish. With the furious pace he has taken on, Germany is sure that he will be in a world of pain tomorrow. He shudders in relief when Italy finally comes inside him, filling him with his seed.

Italy withdraws from his lover, shivering as the cold air hits him. He plops down beside Germany, who has his eyes closed and is breathing heavily. As he brushes Germany's sweaty hair back from his forehead he smiles. "Did you like that Germany?"

"Hmm?" Germany asks out of breath.

"Did you like that? I wasn't too mean was I?"

"No…it was nice."

"Are you sure? Because I felt awful. Like I kept thinking that I was hurting you but you kept moaning so I was like 'well maybe he likes this' but I know I wouldn't like it if you did some of those things to me so I just feel terrible." Italy fidgets and studies his hands, waiting for an answer.

"Italy," Germany begins, lifting Italy's face, so he can look into his eyes, "it was very nice. You were incredible. You…you weren't too mean, I promise."

"Really?" Italy asks with a yawn.

"Really." Germany replies, leaning down to kiss his lover's sweaty forehead.

"Good. I'm glad that you liked it"

"I loved it." Germany replies, stretching.

Germany rolls over onto his back and winces. _I am definitely going to be sore tomorrow_, he thinks. He throws the soiled bed sheet on the floor and lifts the under sheet for himself and Italy to get under. He vows to himself that, after a quick nap, he will take care of the mess on the floor and on the stairs. But, with his warm Italian snuggling into his chest and wrapping his arms around him, he is just too happy to care.


End file.
